


Whispers from ages past

by Noscere



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fan Comics, Inspired By A Softer World, Multiple Storylines, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noscere/pseuds/Noscere
Summary: It ends in fire from the heavens or a watery grave, but the beginning is always the same: there is plasma, a street, a Commander, and a Central.





	1. 001: story begins

wake up and smell the plasma

 

_1 / win or lose, we've got this in hand_


	2. 002: world wide web

mama always told me twitter would be the death of me

 

_1 / win or lose, we've got this in hand_


End file.
